


Sally's Visitor

by Deathangelgw



Series: A Gundam Wing Advent [8]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Sally has an unexpected visitor.





	

Title: A Gundam Wing Advent pt. 8/24: Sally’s Visitor.

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: (Insert standard shit here)

Warnings: AU, slight OOC, sap, slight angst

Pairings: 2+S, 4+S, 9+S

Rating: PG

Note: Ah, Sally…I love Sally…she’s so cool…Anyhoo, that’s all I have to say outside of thanking those who have read this! ARIGATO!!! I like being loved….^_^ Enjoy! Please review!

 

‘thoughts’

 

Sally grinned at the patient that was sitting on her check up bed at her clinic, swinging his legs as he hummed. “Duo! To what do I owe this surprise?” she asked in delight as she stepped in, her white lab coat flapping as she stepped in briskly. She grinned at Quatre as he sat in the chair, reading a book.

 

Duo grinned at Sally as he waved cheerfully. “Physical for a job,” he replied with a shrug of his slight shoulders.

 

Cocking an eyebrow in interest, Sally looked at them both. “So…am I to assume the rumors of your joining the Preventers is true?” she questioned with a grin. Duo laughed along with Quatre and nodded. She grinned even wider as she brought out her clipboard. “Well then, let’s get going so you can get your uniform!” she directed cheerfully. The physical went fairly swiftly considering that Duo was goofing around almost the whole time, and Sally saw them out the door.

 

She went to her office and began writing up her report, the smile still on her face. She sighed softly as her writing slowed to a stop. She found herself gazing at a small photo on her desk sadly. ‘They are like me at that age…’ she thought sadly as she gazed at the photo. She jerked back to the present when she heard a knock at the doorway and looked up in surprise. “Quatre! What can I do for you again?” she asked as she closed the folder on her desk with Duo’s information that would be sent to Preventer HQ when she was done.

 

Quatre smiled at her as he came into the room. “Sorry Sally, I forgot to give you this. You had requested it from my sister Iria and she gave it to me and I kept forgetting,” he replied as he handed her a small package, smiling sheepishly.

 

Laughing lightly, Sally took the package. “That’s quite alright, Quatre. You are busy with missions after all,” she responded wryly as she sat back down.

 

Grinning, Quatre shrugged as he came in. He tilted his head in curiosity. “You were deep in thought when I came in…want to talk about it?” he asked as he gazed at her.

 

Shaking her head with a sad smile, Sally tucked one of the rampant locks of her hair behind her ear. “No, thanks though, Quatre. It was just some old wonderings and wishing,” she said sadly.

 

“Who was he, Sally?” Quatre asked kindly as he smiled at her gently.

 

Rolling her eyes at him, Sally smirked. “That obvious?” she asked and grinned as he nodded, smiling impishly. She sighed softly and took the picture she had been gazing at and caressed a gentle fingertip across the silver frame. “He was…we went to military med. school together. He…taught me about Christmas and such…” she trailed off and sighed softly. “When we graduated and were assigned…we had promised to meet up again and continue. But…I guess that wasn’t meant to be…” she added softly as she placed the picture of herself and the man she was talking about holding each other with loving smiles back onto her desk.

 

“Why not?” Quatre asked sadly as he gazed at his friend compassionately.

 

Sally sighed softly as she straightened up. “About the time of the takeover with OZ I received a message that the hospital he had been assigned to had been destroyed. As far as I know, no survivors had been reported,” she explained softly, her voice becoming almost flat as she hid her emotions. She smiled at Quatre as he gazed at her in horror. “It’s alright, Quatre…that was three years ago. I’m alright,” she commented soothingly. She shook her head and sighed. “And you better get going…Duo will be waiting almost impatiently in the car,” she added with a wry smile.

 

Quatre nodded as he got up and turned to leave. Stopping at the door, he turned back to her and asked quietly, “Sally…what was his name?”

 

She tilted her head in curiosity, but replied, “Michael Jikonase.” She smiled in confusion as Quatre smiled at her and waved good bye before leaving, wondering what he was up to.

 

The weeks went by, slowly winding down to Christmas as everyone continued working. Sally looked up as she heard some good byes and smiled as Duo and Wufei waved as they passed her office. She sighed softly again as she went back to finishing her report.

 

Suddenly, a knock sounded on her door and she looked up. A tall man stood in the doorway, his light brown hair pulled back into a straight ponytail. His full lips were pulled upwards into a gentle smile as his warm lavender eyes gazed at her. “Excuse me…am I bothering you?” his soft tenor asked as he stepped in.

 

Sally’s eyes widened at the familiar voice, but a voice inside of her berated her for thinking that this was whom she thought it was. She shook her head and smiled weakly. “No, I was just finishing a report. How may I help you?” she asked as she stood up shakily.

 

He smiled at her as he came in, shutting the door behind him before saying softly, “Always so dedicated, Salasa…”

 

Her eyes widened even further as she paled at the old special nickname. “Oh…gods…Caelo is it you?” she whispered softly, her voice shaky with emotion as she gazed at him with slight tears.

 

Michael came to her and grabbed her in a hug. She wrapped her arms tightly around him as she sobbed slightly. “Yes, Salasa…it’s me. Sorry I took so long to come visit,” he whispered softly as he held her tightly. She sobbed slightly as she held him, not minding having one more visitor for the day.

 

OWARI!

 


End file.
